Desires
by neffititi
Summary: Some Valkubus fun smut. Rated M for the obvious reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hitting some serious writer block on my other stories. Thought I'd write some pure Valkubus smut to clear mind a little. In this story, they are banging together but not dating (yet), an both have feelings for the other but too proud to admit it (yet). Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl, and I don't profit from it. If I did own it, you would be watching these smut on screen.**

* * *

Tamsin cursed, when she saw that big hickey on her neck in the mirror. "Fucking Succubus," she grunted and rubbed that piece of skin, like it would make that bruise go away. Of course it wouldn't, and that just made her feel more frustrated and pissed. Eventually she decided to ignore it and get back to her shirt fitting, since that was why she had came to the mall today.

Holding up a white shirt and a blue one at the same time, she glanced at herself in the mirror trying to decide which one to try on first. Before she could make a decision, the drapes of the fitting room were pulled open, and someone walked in.

"I don't need any help. Get out," Tamsin said without turning around, thinking maybe it was one of the store clerks who had helped her pick out the shirts earlier.

"Blue brings out the color of your eyes, but white..." a familiar voice came from behind her, "...looks better on you when you are wet."

Tamsin frowned and turned around. "What the fuck are you doing here, Succubus?" she asked impatiently, shielding her half naked body behind the shirts unconsciously.

"To help you decide what to buy, apparently," Bo said playfully as she closed the drapes behind her. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest, biting her bottom lip while letting her eyes wander over the blonde's exposed skin.

"Who says I need your help? And how the hell did you even-"

"How did I even know you were here?" Bo interrupted the taller woman. "Hmmm...we kinda ruined your favorite shirt last night when I tied you up-"

"_You_ ruined my favorite shirt, you bitch," Tamsin hissed as she shot a cold stare at the brunette. "You are gonna pay for that."

Bo chuckled. "Sure, I promise I'll pay you back...in some other ways," she replied, as her eyes kept moving up and down the blonde's body.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Why are you even here in the first place?"

"Came with Kenzi and Dyson, and I saw your truck outside," Bo said. "Thought I'd find you and say hi."

"No need," Tamsin retorted. "Why don't you go back to your pet and your wolf, so I don't have to deal with your sorry ass right now?"

"But, I like it here," Bo put on a puppy eyed look, trying hard to hold back her chuckles, "watching you putting on...and taking off...clothes."

"Get out before I make you," Tamsin said, shooting the brunette a cold stare.

Bo smiled and stepped forward, leaning towards the Valkyrie, one of her hands grabbing her waist. "Then make me," she taunted.

"You are really gonna play this game?" Tamsin hissed as she slapped Bo's hand off her waist. She used one of her hands to grab Bo by both her wrists and tried to push her out, but the brunette easily freed herself. Tamsin cursed as she put both shirts aside so she could use both hands, but she forgot that she had nothing on her to cover her upper body. The moment she exposed her body, she felt Bo's lustful gaze, and suddenly she become too self conscious to stop the brunette from moving any closer.

"You...you are not wearing a bra," Bo said in a soft voice, her eyes flashing blue. "Is that your way of seducing me? I think I'm loving it..." she purred as she lightly pressed the tip of her index finger on one of the blonde's pink buds.

"That's 'cause I left your place in a hurry this morning and can't find my damn bra!" Tamsin exclaimed, wanting to slap Bo's hand off her body again. She flinched when she felt a sudden rush of Bo's charm pushing into her. Biting her bottom lip to keep from making a sound, she stepped back till her back hit the cold mirror, all while trying to avoid getting turned on more by that gentle sprinkle of Succubus charm. To her it felt like Bo's soft tongue was circling on her nipple in a very slow, gentle motion, so gentle that she could barely feel it, and the moment she thought about how it moved around on her skin, she could just feel herself getting wet.

"Ah huh..." Bo murmured as she lightly rubbed her fingertip on the hardening bud. "You could have gone home and got one after work...or were you planning on showing me some bouncy-bouncies when showing up in the Dal later?"

"Not everything is about you, Bo," Tamsin hissed as she pressed her back hard against the mirror. She grabbed Bo's wrist and pulled her hand away, but the brunette immediately reached for her other nipple with the other hand.

"Really? So you were gonna give someone else some bouncy-bouncy?" Bo asked in a teasing tone as she leaned forward. She smiled evilly, as she suddenly pinched the blonde's nipple, her lips hovering above Tamsin's and her leg wedged between the Valkyrie's legs. "Tell me, Tamsin..." she whispered.

"What?" Tamsin asked impatiently, as all her strength fought against the arousal running through her body.

"If you did have someone else, how could you possibly be so horny?" Bo asked in a soft voice as she tucked one of her hands between the blonde's legs. "I barely did anything, and you are already wet," she whispered, her lips pressing on the Valkyrie's ear.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Tamsin bit her bottom lip. This time, it was to stop the beg for Bo to take her hard right here and now from coming from her throat. She grabbed Bo's hand, pushing it away, but the brunette chuckled and slammed it towards her center, causing her to moan out loud.

"As much as I enjoy how vocal and loud you are during sex, I think you may want to keep it down this time," Bo said playfully as she feathered the blonde's clit. "I think someone just walked into the fitting room next to us, and you know how thin these walls can be."

"Then stop," Tamsin grunted, desperately trying to stop the brunette from going any further.

"I don't think you want me to," Bo said in a chuckle, her tongue licking across the blonde's ear. Then she took Tamsin's earlobe into her mouth and sucked it, not too hard to cause any pain, but enough to make the Valkyrie quiver. Hungrily running her tongue over and over on that piece of soft flesh, she kept one of her hands on the blonde's breast sprinkling her charms, the other down on her clit sending the same amount of charms in a slow and gentle way.

Tamsin bit down on her bottom lip hard and closed her eyes in frustration, giving in to her lust. She let out a few barely audible moans when she felt Bo's tongue and lips quickly moving down along her body, being generous with the licking, sucking and biting. Soon they reached her core, and she felt the brunette's hot breath on her clit. Tamsin gasped and spread her legs unconsciously, after Bo forcefully pulled off her pants. She waited for the brunette to take off her thong and to suck her hard, but Bo just chuckled again as she gently pulled her thong aside and gave her a barely there kiss on her center.

"What are you-" Tamsin growled angrily when she saw Bo standing up with a mischievous grin.

"I think you'd better try on some shirts first, before you get all..._soaking wet_," Bo said as she spun Tamsin around so the blonde could face the mirror. She grabbed the blue shirt and forced her to put it on but left it unbuttoned. "You look hot in it," she whispered as she fondled Tamsin's breasts from behind. "And, I can see your cute, hard nipples under it," she added by breathing those words into Tamsin's ear, her thumbs flicking on those buds.

Huffing out a sigh of satisfaction, Tamsin closed her eyes. She had to use all her strength to keep herself upright when Bo started to nibble the back of her neck. It was her weakest spot, and Bo's fingers on her tender nipples didn't help her a single bit. "Stop...teasing..." she pleaded, unable to wait for her release for much longer.

"How do you want to cum?" Bo asked, her lips moving back to the blonde's ear again. "Want me to kneel down and suck you till you cum all over my tongue?"

"God, Bo-" Tamsin murmured, almost starting to beg for the brunette to give her an orgasm right now.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Bo chuckled, "but I want to watch you pleasure yourself in front of the mirror before you get your_ reward_."

Tamsin groaned in both frustration and excitement. She would never admit to Bo how much that idea pissed her off and turned her on all at once. She paused there, her eyes closed and her hands fisted, desperately fighting the urge to follow Bo's order.

"Do it, Tamsin," Bo demanded in a seductive voice, her tongue running up and down on the back of the blonde's neck. "Let me see how you rub your clit till you cum..." She watched the blonde quiver at her words in the mirror, before she added, "then I'm gonna run my tongue on your hot, swollen clit over and over again...I might bite it too...until you..." She muffled her last words by pressing her lips on the Valkyrie's neck, sucking her skin.

Tamsin's desire of wanting to get a release eventually overcame her annoyed feeling of being controlled by Bo. She reached her shaky hand down, touching her own clit. She had done this a million times before, pleasuring herself while thinking about Bo, but in front of a mirror, with Bo behind her, in a public fitting room, it was almost too much for her to handle right now. She bit her bottom lip hard, while fingering herself, not daring to look at herself in the mirror, but she knew Bo was watching, because she could feel the Succubus' hunger spiking, and her short breaths right beside her ear.

"Yes, good girl..." Bo whispered as she kept thumbing the blonde's hard nipples and nibbling her ear and her neck. "Harder, Tamsin," she commanded, "you know you always want it hard and fast."

Tamsin didn't answer Bo, because she couldn't. Half of her mind focused on controlling her moans, and the other half on the upcoming orgasm.

"Shit, I'm getting close..." she whispered in a low, soft whimper, her breath held and her head thrown back.

"Don't hold back," Bo replied. "You know how much you want it."

Tamsin gasped hard, her hand rubbing herself as fast and hard as she could, the other hand reaching back for Bo. She grabbed the brunette's shoulder to hold herself still, and raised her hip as she hit her peak. "I'm coming. I'm coming..." she breathed the words out as she got herself off, and the brunette gave her a long, deep kiss from behind as she shivered from her orgasm.

Gently turning the Valkyrie around, Bo pinned her to the mirror. She paused there, watching Tamsin's flushed skin, foggy eyes, and her half open lips for a second or two before she gave her another deep kiss. Then she kneeled down and put one of the blonde's legs on her shoulder. She pressed her lips on Tamsin's throbbing core, licking her juices off while enjoying the Valkyrie's muffled soft moans. Then, she pressed her tongue on Tamsin's swollen clit and stopped moving. She waited for that impatient grunt to come from the Valkyrie's mouth, before she grabbed her hips hard and started sucking and licking.

Tamsin had to bite down on her finger till she tasted blood to stop her screams from bursting out. The pleasure Bo was giving her was so strong, so overwhelming, that she almost cried out. Her second orgasm hit her hard, much harder than the first one, and it numbed her spine. All she could feel was that stream of pleasure shooting down, exploding on her tender clit. She couldn't stop shaking, and she had to dig her nails into Bo's scalp to ease that tension. The brunette's tongue went on and on, till the ecstasy wiped her mind blank.

Tamsin collapsed eventually, into Bo's arms. The brunette supported her in chuckles, caressing her hair while letting her catch her breath. Tamsin panted hard, her eyes closed and her chin resting on Bo's shoulder.

"Exhausted already?" Bo asked teasingly as she tucked the blonde's locks behind her ear.

"Oh, you can't wear me out, Bo," Tamsin retorted.

"Good, 'cause I'm just getting started," Bo replied. "How about you try the white shirt on this time?"

Tamsin wanted to fight back, but she was too consumed by her desires to do so. She could barely hold herself straight the moment Bo let go of her. She had to press her back against the wall to support herself as Bo took the blue shirt off her and put the white one on. She moaned, when the silky fabric brushed across her sore nipples.

Bo grinned at the Valkyrie, before she lowered her head and took those tender buds into her mouth through the shirt, one after the other. Tamsin almost immediately flinched the moment she touched them, inhaling sharply.

"Too much?" Bo asked as she enjoyed how the wet fabric stuck to the blonde's nipples. She pushed them up with her tongue, and earned a series of suppressed gasps from Tamsin.

"Like you'd stop if I said yes," Tamsin groaned.

"That's right. If you said yes, I'd bite them," Bo replied, nibbling them with her teeth gently.

Tamsin quivered hard in Bo's arms, biting her shoulder trying not to make any loud noises.

"God Tamsin, you are a fucking hot, wet mess down there..." Bo murmured as she caressed the blonde's lower lips. She slid her finger in between them, teasing her yearning entrance. Tamsin raised her hip towards her fingers, wanting more. Bo crushed her lips on the taller woman's, as she slammed her fingers inside her. Muffling Tamsin's scream by the kiss, she thrust inside her hard, hitting that sweet spot with the tips of her fingers. The Valkyrie tensed up in her arms, biting down on her shoulder again to stop the moans and groans.

As Tamsin was about to hit her peak, someone knocked on the outside of the fitting. "Is everything okay, Miss?" the clerk's voice sounded a little concerned.

Tamsin inhaled hard, trying to steady her voice, so she could say something to drive the woman outside away. She was expecting Bo to slow down a little, so she could actually talk, but the brunette gave her an evil smile and sped up. Tamsin covered her mouth with her palm to stop a scream from coming out and threw her head back hard against the mirror.

"Miss?" the woman sounded even more concerned when she heard the banging sound. "Are you alright?"

Tamsin shot Bo a cold stare, before she pressed her forehead against the brunette's shoulder hard. She bit her own finger again when she started to contract around Bo's fingers. She knew the clerk could walk in any minute now, and she definitely didn't want any random woman to see her naked and coming, but that fear just pushed her higher and higher, till she hit her peak.

"Miss?" the woman asked again, one of her hands already grabbing the drape and about to go in.

"I'm fine," Tamsin used all her strength to squeeze those words out. "Just trying on clothes."

The woman paused there, as if she was trying to figure out whether something weird was going on inside the fitting room. Tamsin quickly shoved Bo away and grabbed her pants. Her legs almost gave out when Bo pulled out her fingers. The brunette deliberately sent her some charms, giving her another gentle, small orgasm.

A few seconds later, the woman eventually decided to walk way. Tamsin let out a deep breath as she tried to put her pants on, but her legs where shaking so hard that she had to stop a few times in order not to fall. The brunette watched her with that evil smile on her face, like she had just seen something extremely funny.

"Happy now?" Tamsin asked, rolling her eyes at Bo.

"Not really. I haven't fed yet, but that can wait," Bo replied. She huffed out a chuckle when she saw Tamsin try to button the shirt but couldn't. She helped her with that, before she raised her head and gave the blonde a gentle kiss on her lips. "Take both," she said, "they look good on you."

"Now can you fuck off so I can pay for my shit and leave?"

"I don't know...what about..." Bo whispered as she ran her finger slowly along Tamsin's back, "...we go get some ice cream first, since you always crave something sweet after sex and...hit a movie or something? There are a lot of things we can do in the back row, ya know..."

"I'd rather be lying in my bed, watching some crappy TV show while having a cold beer," Tamsin said.

"We can do that too," Bo replied, "with a happy ending."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ahhh, fuck!" Bo cursed when she overfilled the beer mug and spilled the drink all over her hand. She tried to get the liquid off her hand by shaking it, but she shook too hard and the drink spilled out from the mug in her other hand. She cursed again, slamming the half-empty container onto the counter before shoving it to the customer.

The guy who ordered the beer opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but was too intimidated by Bo's awful attitude to do so. He eventually decided to take his beer and go back to his table.

"Wow, very innovative way to attract your customers," Tamsin's teasing voice came to Bo. The Valkyrie stepped into the bar as if it was her territory. She stood right beside the counter, resting her elbows on it while leaning towards Bo a little, with a smirk on her face. "Vodka for me."

"You're actually expecting me to serve you drinks, after what you did to me this morning?" Bo growled in anger.

"What did I do to you this morning, grumpy hot pants?" Tamsin asked with an evil grin as she sat down at the bar. She grabbed a bottle of Vodka and a shot glass, and poured herself a drink. Then she raised her glass a little, not drinking, but enjoying the pissed off look on Bo's face.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Tamsin," Bo hissed. "You know exactly what you did this morning!"

"Alright...let's see," Tamsin said, sipping her drink. "I woke up, and I interrupted the shower of a certain little Succubus.I pinned her to the wall, before she begged me to take her in the , I took off the shower head, and aimed it towards her hot, juicy-"

"Stop!" Bo growled again, this time with less anger but more frustration. She stared at the blonde, wondering if she should just kick her ass or shove her to a wall right now. She tried so hard to control herself the entire day, so she wouldn't be fantasizing about hot, sweaty sex every minute of every hour. But, hearing those details from the Valkyrie, she couldn't help the rush of arousal rising in her body.

"I thought you wanted me to tell you what happened this morning," Tamsin shrugged, giving Bo a fake innocent look.

"No, I don't want you to tell me shit! You left this morning without-"

"Without what?" Tamsin cut her off, leaning forward a little, as if she was about to kiss the brunette.

Bo snorted, telling herself not to fall for the blonde's game, especially when Tamsin was clearly enjoying it too much. "I'm done talking to you," she said as she turned around to face the liquor shelves. Taking a few deep breaths, Bo started to organize the liquor bottles there, thinking maybe that could put her mind off what she was picturing right now. Also, she thought maybe not seeing Tamsin's cocky smirk would make it easier too.

However, the blonde apparently wanted to annoy her more. She let herself in and asked, "need some help?"

Instead of saying anything, Bo replied with a cold glare. Then she raised herself and reached for a bottle on the top shelf, but she was not tall enough to get it. She heard a mocking laugh from the Valkyrie, before the taller woman handed her the bottle she wanted. It was then Bo realized that the blonde was standing right behind her. She was trapped in Tamsin's arms, with her hot breath on the back of her neck. Those vivid details in the shower this morning started to occupy her mind again, making it hard for her to breathe.

"You mean I left this morning without giving you some screaming orgasms?" Tamsin whispered right beside Bo's ear, her lips nearly touching the brunette's skin.

"Leave me alone, Tamsin," Bo hissed as she pushed the blonde away. "I've got a bar to attend."

"Is that so? You sure you don't want those screaming orgasms right now? 'Cause I thought you'd need them really bad after this morning..." Tamsin said with a wink, deliberately trapping the brunette between her and the liquor shelf again.

"Nice try, like I'm gonna fall for your damn false promises again," Bo rolled her eyes. "I really need to attend the bar. Trick's out of town, and no one can take the shift tonight."

"Fine," Tamsin shrugged, stepping back a little. "I'll be drinking, and thinking about how you spread your legs for me in your tub and how you begged me to turn up the water pressure to the shower head, so you could..." she added, her eyes moving down along Bo's body passionately.

"Then you fucking left!" Bo exclaimed.

"Well the precinct called me, and I had to go," Tamsin replied.

"I only needed like ten more seconds..." Bo grunted with a lower voice. She didn't even realize how sexually frustrated she had been today, until now.

"Oh, sweetheart, both you and I know that it would have taken a lot more than just ten seconds," Tamsin said. "To satisfy your _appetite, _you'd need me to go all rough and fast on you, to make you cum several times...then you'd beg me to go down on you for a grand finale..."

Bo groaned painfully as she bit her bottom lip in desperation, when she heard those words. She inhaled hard, likcing her lips, wondering if she should just shove the blonde into the lady's room right now to get what she wanted.

"Sweetheart," Tamsin said with a chuckle, "you may want to hold your Succubus in for a little longer. You have a customer waiting."

_Great_. Bo thought as she turned to the customer. "What can I get for you?" she asked, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Two beers for me and my buddy over there," the guy said as he pointed at a table with his thumb.

"Two beers, right away," Bo nodded.

"I think you'll need some help, since you spilled your last order and that was only one beer," Tamsin said as she walked to Bo's side. "Who knows what would happen with two."

Bo shot the Valkyrie a cold stare, before she reached for the beer mugs. "I don't need your fucking help," she murmured.

"You will, soon," Tamsin replied.

Bo frowned as she started to fill the containers. Then she felt Tamsin's hand on the back of her waist, trailing down slowly across her tight leather dress with some slight pinches along the way.

Bo slapped the Valkyrie's hand off, but after a few seconds, Tamsin touched her again. This time, she pressed her hand on her inner thigh, slowly shoving it upwards with her index finger circling on her skin.

Bo huffed out a gasp and nearly dropped the mugs. She quickly glanced at the waiting customer, and sighed with a relief when she realized that the guy's attention was totally drawn by the loud cheering coming from the pool table side. Then she let out a muffled moan, when she felt Tamsin's finger feathering her center. "Stop it, Tamsin," she hissed, turning to face the Valkyrie.

"Relax, no one's gonna pay attention to what's going on below the counter if you just act normal and put the drinks on the counter," Tamsin replied, moving her fingertip along Bo's folds, through her thong, in a barely noticeable motion.

"Shit, not now, Tamsin, and certainly not here!" Bo said in a low voice as she grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled it out from under her dress.

"I think..." Tamsin whispered, "...that your customer is waiting for his drink."

"Crap," Bo grunted as she quickly turned around. She grabbed the mugs that she had left on the counter and started to fill them again. Then she heard an evil chuckle, before the blonde reached her hand into her dress again. Bo tried to keep her hands steady, but she still jerked and spilled the drink on herself when Tamsin deliberately pressed down on her clit and rubbed it.

"Sorry, her first day," Tamsin smirked at the confused customer. "She's good at getting herself _wet_." She grabbed a towel and wiped the drink off for Bo, with her other hand secretly caressing her core under her dress. The customer nodded with an understanding smile, completely ignorant about what was going on behind the counter as he turned back to the pool table side again.

"Damn, you are good at getting yourself wet," Tamsin said to Bo in a whisper, her lips caressing Bo's ear in the same moments as her fingertips were caressing Bo's core. "Your thong is drenched. Maybe you should take it off..."

"Not gonna happen," Bo replied as she put the mugs on the counter.

"I guess I'll have to pull it aside then..." Tamsin said, pulling the thin fabric aside. She ran her index and middle finger between Bo's folds, tapping on the yearning clit and circling the hot entrance.

Bo let out a sharp gasp, and shoved the mugs towards the customer, when the blonde suddenly took her clit between her fingers and pinched it. She shoved them so fast that they almost fell off the counter.

"Whoa, whoa!" the customer exclaimed as he caught them with both of his hands. He paused for a few seconds, his eyes staring at Bo and Tamsin, like he was about to ask what was going on. Eventually he just ended up murmuring something to himself as he walked away.

"Easy there, you impatient little sex demon," Tamsin said in a chuckle. "You don't want to end up breaking everything in here, do you?"

"If that happens, it's fucking on you!" Bo grunted.

"Okay, let me pay up front first then..." Tamsin nodded, pinching Bo's clit harder.

A suppressed whimper left Bo's lips. She fisted both of her hands on the counter, trying everything she could to act normal. She was so turned on this morning, and so starving for the entire day, that she was beyond the point where she could actually stop the blonde from what she was doing right now. Besides, a small part of her was secretly enjoying this, being fingered in a public place, where anyone might see her at any moment. She unconsciously ground her core against the Valkyrie's hand, wanting more, and her eyes kept wandering around the bar, trying to figure out whether anyone was paying attention to what was going on behind the counter.

"Your are dripping..." Tamsin whispered to Bo, boldly taking her earlobe between her lips to suck on it while smearing the brunette's juice along her inner thigh. Taking advantage of the moment when everyone's attention was drawn to the intense match at the pool table, Tamsin held Bo from behind with her free arm and lowered her head to nibble the back of her neck, her other hand playing with the brunette's delicate folds.

"Damn it, Tamsin," Bo murmured, throwing her head back a little. She gripped the edge of the counter tightly, to stop herself from moaning out loud, or even begging for what she wanted. Then she felt that her effort might soon be futile, because the Valkyrie had already started to push her fingers into her entrance slowly.

Just when Bo was about to give in, her last piece of lucid mind realized that a customer was approaching the bar. She immediately snapped out from her lustful thoughts and cleared her throat. She stepped forward, pulling herself away from the Valkyrie a little, and managed to smile at the customer. "Yes?" she greeted, unable to say anything that was longer than one word.

"One Bloody Mary please," the customer requested.

"One bloody-" Bo repeated, but was cut off by the sudden thrust from Tamsin's fingers. The blonde gave her an evil grin as she moved her fingers in and out quietly.

Bo inhaled hard and grabbed a bottle of Vodka, a bottle of tomato sauce and a stalk of celery. She pushed all three things to the customer and said, "here."

"Emmm...weren't you supposed to make the drink for me?" the customer asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Tamsin agreed, using her other fingers to play with Bo's clit.

"Well, lucky for you, it's Do It Yourself Drink Day today, and it's on the house," Bo replied quickly. "Now go, have fun."

The girl frowned, but didn't say anything before she left.

Bo let out a deep breath, her mind back on the Valkyrie's moving fingers again. "Is this your revenge for fucking you in the fitting room the other day?" she asked, unable to take the sweet torture anymore.

"If I say yes, what are you gonna do? Bite me?" Tamsin taunted. "Oh, maybe you will. I know damn well how much you like to bite me when you cum..."

"God, Tamsin!" Bo moaned.

Tamsin chuckled, when she realized how frustrated Bo was right now. She licked the brunette's ear, watching her quiver before she said, "why can't you just close early, and tell everyone in here to get the fuck out?"

"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Bo exclaimed as she shot the Valkyrie a cold stare.

"Gee, I don't know. I thought you'd be hungry enough to come up with a solution on your own a long time ago," Tamsin shrugged.

"Oh you fucking..." Bo cursed, licking her bottom lip, seriously considering killing the blonde.

* * *

The moment Bo flipped the "Open" sign to "Closed", after she drove all the customers out, she was shoved to the door by the Valkyrie. She gasped, with her eyes turning blue before she crushed her lips on Tamsin's. Her hunger was about to explode inside her, and so were her sky high desires. All she wanted right now, was to feed and orgasm.

Tamsin scoffed as she broke the kiss. She grabbed Bo's waist and spun her around, forcing her to face the door. Pinning the brunette on the door tightly, she pressed her body hard against Bo's. "Who says you can feed off me right now, hmmm?" she asked in a whisper, her lips grazing on Bo's ear.

"I feed whenever I want to," Bo protested, struggling.

"Not when you are with me," Tamsin replied before she started to suck the back of the brunette's neck hungrily. She held Bo tightly to stop her from turning around with both of her hands, while unzipping her dress with her teeth. The dress got pulled off forcefully, and so did Bo's thong. Tamsin tossed them aside and wedged one of her legs between Bo's thighs, forcing the brunette to spread her legs for her. Then she cupped Bo's breasts from behind, thumbing her nipples as hard as she could.

Bo moaned out loudly, arching her body towards the Valkyrie's hands till she could feel her breasts press against the cold glass on the door. It was then she realized that she was completely naked and facing the outside through the glass. "Shit...Tamsin...inside..." she pleaded, frightened someone might show up suddenly and see her all ready to have her release.

"You want me to be inside you right now? Not gonna enjoy some foreplay first?" Tamsin asked with a chuckle. She was fully aware what Bo was talking about, but decided to answer her with a deliberate tease.

"Damn, I didn't mean...I meant we should go inside the bar..." Bo replied.

"No, I think here is great," Tamsin whispered as she forced the brunette to spread her legs more. "And don't act like you don't like it," she added, flicking her fingertips on Bo's erect nipples. "Your nipples are so fucking hard..."

"No...someone might come by and-" Bo murmured in a whimper.

"-see your beautiful tits, your juicy pussy and your cumming written all over your face?" As Tamsin completed her sentence, her hands moved down along Bo's body till they reached the brunette's core. She separated Bo's folds with one hand, and used the other to rub her waiting pearl.

"My God, Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed as she tried to move away from the blonde, but there was no space for her to do so at all. She ended up with her hardened nipples pressed on the cold glass, and felt another strong rush of arousal as the Valkyrie made her grind them against the hard surface. She moaned again when Tamsin started to suck her earlobe while fingering her, and the last bit of her conscious mind was finally gone. She no longer cared about possible exposure, or anything else. All she wanted was her release. "I think...I'm gonna..." she murmured between her gasps and moans. "I'm gonna...God Tamsin, harder...harder...Ohhh….Tamsin, I'm gonna..."

"See, you like this, you fucking sex demon," Tamsin said, speeding up her fingers. "I'd say you'd cum harder if there was actually someone watching..."

That idea pushed Bo over the edge. Her entire body suddenly tightened up, her breaths short and her eyes closed. She fisted her hands and pressed them on the door when she reached her climax. "I'm coming..." she huffed the words out as she started to throb on the Valkyrie's hand. Soon her orgasm flooded through her entire body, giving her that extreme pleasure, which was followed by her need to feed. "Let me feed..." she begged, panting. "I really need to feed, Tamsin..."

"Not yet, sweetheart," Tamsin refused her request as she shoved Bo into the bar. Lifting Bo up, she put her on top of the bar counter and forced her to open her shaking legs. "You are such a hot, wet mess...and you are still throbbing..." Tamsin whispered. Then she lowered herself and blew on the brunette's core, earning a loud gasp from Bo.

"Please, Tamsin...I'm so hungry..." Bo begged again, completely forgetting her agenda of not falling for the Valkyrie's manipulative moves.

"Alright, fine," Tamsin said as she stood between Bo's open legs. She circled her fingertips on the brunette's hardened buds and watched as Bo threw her head back moaning. "I was gonna run my tongue on your pussy, suck your little clit, till you cum in screams, but...I guess you don't want that..."

"You fucking pure evil!" Bo exclaimed in desperation. She wanted the blonde to go down on her, just as much as she wanted to feed.

"Your choice," Tamsin leaned over and whispered into Bo's ear. "Pussy sucking, or Chi sucking. You know you can't have both at the same time."

Bo groaned, biting her bottom lip hard. She felt so frustrated that she couldn't have both at the same time that she almost cried. And that cocky grin on the blonde's face made her feel even worse. She pressed her forehead on the taller woman's and murmured, "pussy...sucking..."

"Wow, that was a quick decision," Tamsin said, winking. She pressed her lips on Bo's breasts, her tongue circling around her nipples before she moved down. She stopped right before her lips touched the brunette's center, so she could enjoy that look of desperation on Bo's face. The brunette silently begged her to suck her hard with her foggy eyes and half open lips, her fingers digging into her hair already. Giving Bo a mischievous smile, Tamsin ran her tongue up and down along her folds, pushing the tip into her entrance, flicking it on her clit. Then she took her swollen nub into her mouth and sucked it as hard as she knew the brunette wanted her to.

Bo screamed, unable to sit up straight on the countertop. She had to grab Tamsin's shoulder to support herself, before she thrust her hips forward. The blonde grabbed her ass with both of her hands and pulled her even closer, never stopping the sucking and licking of her clit.

"Fuck..." was the only thing that came out from Bo's mouth before she orgasmed again. She couldn't make any sound other than panting, while freezing there to feel the movement of the blonde's tongue. The Valkyrie slowed down for a few seconds, letting her fall from her peak a little, before she pushed her right back to the top.

Bo cried out loud, then went completely silent again because it was too hard for her to even breathe during her overwhelming ecstasy. She rocked her hips back and forth, riding her orgasm along with the movement of the Valkyrie's tongue, her fingernails digging into Tamsin's shoulder and dragging bloody trails along her back.

Eventually Bo slid down from the counter, collapsing into Tamsin's arms. She crooked her head under the blonde's chin, panting so hard that for a moment she thought she was about to faint. Then she raised her head and looked at Tamsin with her pleading eyes.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh as she pressed Bo against the counter. She plunged her fingers into the brunette slowly, watching Bo open her mouth to moan. Then she leaned down and whispered, "now you can feed."

Bo moaned softly, as she cupped the blonde's face and pressed her lips on hers. She started to feed when Tamsin sped up inside her. Soon that extreme pleasure overwhelmed her again, but this time, with Tamsin's strong Chi flowing into her aching chest. Eventually she had to break the feeding kiss because she was desperately in need of air, and the Chi flew to her so fast that it choked her. She coughed, unable to stop giggling.

"Wow, the post feed giggles. I'll take that as you are not hungry anymore," Tamsin teased.

"Doesn't mean I don't need more," Bo retorted.

"Well, then why don't you get dressed, so we can go pick up some chocolate fudge, whipped cream and strawberries on the way to your place?" Tamsin smirked. She paused there for a second or two, before she continued, "by the way, a little secret for you. The precinct never called me this morning."

"What?! Oh damn you bitch!" Bo exclaimed as she grabbed Tamsin's collar and shoved her to the wall. "Then why the hell did you do that to me?!"

"Nothing, just wanted to see the begging face of a starving little Succubus," Tamsin answered. "Are we gonna hit the store or what?"

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for this!" Bo growled, before she went to search for her dress.


	3. Author's Note

Went into labor yesterday, and delivered a baby boy. I won't be able to update any of my stories for a while :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gonna try to slowly update my stories while embracing the new changes in my life :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Seeing Bo storming into the precinct, Tamsin gave her a smirk. That smirk got bigger, when her teasing blue eyes met Bo's furious yet lustful brown ones.

"Dyson's out for lunch with his buddies," Tamsin said to the brunette, as she rested her chin on her right hand. "Do you want me to call him and tell him everyone's favorite Succubus is here?"

"Don't bother, Tamsin," Bo replied with both of her hands pressing on the desk. "I think having you here is just about enough."

"Really? You think I'll be able to help with what you need?" Tamsin asked with her nose scrunched, enjoying the rising anger mixed with desire in Bo's eyes.

Bo huffed and leaned down, stopping right before her lips touch Tamsin's ear. "I think you can totally help with what I need, detective," she whispered.

"Then why don't you tell me what you need, sweetheart?" Tamsin replied in a whisper too, as she inched forward and pressed her lips on the brunette's ear. She huffed out a chuckle when she heard Bo gasp softly.

"What the hell do you think I need, Tamsin?" Bo replied. "After you ditched me on the side of that dirty road this morning, right after that hot, spicy _appetizer_..."

"Sweetheart, I was responding to a 911 call," Tamsin said. "Besides, you kept telling me that you were meeting a client, and you were already late when I pulled you over and searched you. Thought I'd better let you go, before you lost your client."

"You evil bitch," Bo replied with a soft tone. "We both know that you left me there, half starved, on purpose."

"Are you gonna bite me?" Tamsin taunted with her eyebrows raised.

"You bet your hot ass I am," Bo answered. "I'm gonna bite you, and then I'm gonna lick those bite marks with my tongue, before I bite again..."

"Whoa, I'd suggest you control your lady boner," Tamsin teased when she saw that Bo's eyes had turned bright blue. "We are in a police station, with a room full of detectives and officers. Are you gonna tear the uniform off me in front of everyone? You'd love that, wouldn't you? Ripping the uniform off a police officer..."

Bo let out a soft moan when she heard that. She still remembered vividly when the Valkyrie had walked to her car this morning, after she had pulled her over on the side of a dirt road. It was the first time she had seen Tamsin in a police uniform, with the hat, the baton and everything. With her hair tied up in a bun behind her head, the first two buttons of her shirt loose, and that cocky, taunting smirk on her face, she was hot as hell. Bo remembered her staring at Tamsin's cleavage when the blonde had leaned down at her window asking for her license and her registration. Bo knew it was a little game Tamsin enjoyed playing, and she was just more than happy to play it out with her. Then there was that entire body pat down on the side of the road in daylight, with the Valkyrie running her hands up and down every inch of her body through her clothes. The sex had been all rough and fast on the back seat of Tamsin's police interceptor, with a lot of dirty talk, muffled screams and bodies writhing in orgasm. However, when Bo was about to rip the blonde's uniform off and take her again, she had gotten a 911 call and had to go and deal with it. So there went Tamsin, leaving her behind, half fed and aching for more.

To Bo it was both frustrating and exciting that Tamsin could always find a way to take the lead in their sex games. It was like the Valkyrie always knew what she wanted the most, and she would always tease her to the point that she was about to go crazy, before she would gave it to her. Like right now, the blonde had no intention of hiding the fact that she knew Bo wanted to rip her clothes off and take her on the desk. That made Bo start to wonder what it would feel like if one day the Valkyrie would yield to her Succubus power like all others do, and become a little submissive. That thought give Bo a stream of arousal so intense that she could barely contain herself. "Why don't we...continue that little cop-criminal game of this morning in the interrogation room, detective?" she suggested with an evil smile on her face.

Huffing out a light laugh, and ignoring the curious stares coming from a few coworkers in the precinct, Tamsin led the way into the interrogation room.

* * *

Right after Bo closed the door behind her, Tamsin closed the blinds and shoved Bo to the wall. She didn't even bother wasting any time on foreplay, and pulled Bo's tight leather dress up. Knowing Bo had been ready for this since this morning, she pulled her thong aside and slammed her fingers inside the brunette. "I bet you were thinking about this when you met your client, weren't you?" she said to Bo in a soft voice. "Me inside you, hitting your sweet spot over and over, you cumming hard on my hand for me."

"You know me too well," Bo replied between her gasps, as she rocked her hips along with the blonde's hand. "I was also thinking about you in your police uniform, with only your shirt on and your thong."

"Where is my bra then?"

"Unhooked and pushed up just above your hardened nipples," Bo replied as she reached for the Valkyrie's buttons. One by one she slowly undid them, revealing Tamsin's breasts and her toned abs. Then she pulled herself closer to the blonde so she could reach around her back to unhook her bra. Pressing her palms tightly against Tamsin's skin and sliding them from her back to her front, Bo cupped her soft breasts after she pushed her bra up just as she described.

"And where are my pants?"

"Off, 'cause I'm gonna have you ride my thigh while I _interrogate_ you," Bo replied as she unbuckled the blonde's belt, but she didn't get the chance to take off Tamsin's pants, because suddenly the Valkyrie gave her a few quick and deep thrusts. Bo banged her head against the wall and moaned loudly.

"Really… you're gonna interrogate me?" Tamsin whispered to Bo, before she took the brunette's earlobe between her teeth and nibbled on it while thrusting into her harder and harder. "Tell me, Bo, how are you gonna interrogate me when your juices are all over my hand and you can barely speak?"

Bo didn't answer her. She couldn't, because all her mind was focused on the keen pleasure she was feeling right now. She had ached for this moment ever since this morning, and all she wanted was to get thrown over the edge with a higher than ever climax.

The blonde chuckled when she saw Bo biting her lips. She wedged her index finger in between those soft lips and forced the brunette to open her mouth. Bo immediately started to suck on Tamsin's finger, her tongue swirling around it. Then she closed her eyes and moaned again when Tamsin added another finger inside her. She rocked her hips, grinding her soaking wet center against the Valkyrie's palm, her breath short and her muscles tight. She waited for her orgasm to hit her, and when it finally did, she let go of Tamsin's finger in her mouth and screamed.

"Whoa, keep it down, you little slut," Tamsin said as she covered Bo's mouth. "Unless you want everyone out there to hear your sweet voice."

Bo huffed, before she tensed up again when she felt Tamsin's thumb pressing down on her clit. She trembled at the sensation as she felt the blonde start to caress her sweet spot and her clit at the same time. Her clit had been swollen for too long, and it almost felt painful, but it just made Tamsin's movements, even the slightest ones, feel more intense. Soon Bo orgasmed again, as her teeth sank hard into the Valkyrie's shoulder, and her fingernails dragged bloody trails on her back. She froze there, her voice lost and her eyes closed. The only thing she could do was throbbing on and around the blonde's fingers.

"Wow..." Bo eventually managed to let out a murmur when she had recovered from her intense climax. She giggled as she buried her face in the Valkyrie's chest. It felt so good to her, that she couldn't believe she hadn't fed off the blonde during the sex.

Tamsin huffed out a chuckle, as she spun Bo around. She pinned the brunette to the wall tightly, and squeezed one of her legs between the brunette's. "Strip search," she whispered to Bo, before she nibbled the back of her neck as she slowly unzipped Bo's dress.

"Oh, I don't think so, officer," Bo replied as she turned around. She grabbed Tamsin's waist and shoved her towards the table in the middle of the interrogation room. "I think it's your turn to be stripped now."

Pushing the Valkyrie to a chair, Bo pulled the handcuffs off her belt. Before Tamsin could react, Bo had already cuffed one of her hands to the table.

"Shit," Tamsin cursed as she pulled the handcuffs in futility. She shot Bo a cold stare and reached for the keys, but the brunette had already tossed them away into a corner of the room.

"Not used to being the one who's cuffed in here, huh?" Bo asked teasingly when she saw the blonde become less confident and try to free herself from the cuffs.

"Open the damn cuffs, Bo," Tamsin hissed, yet the feeling of being restrained suddenly aroused her like crazy.

Bo chuckled as she approached the Valkyrie. "Strip search," she said, mimicking Tamsin's tone, as she pressed her body tightly against the blonde's. She rested her palms on the Valkyrie's shoulders before she moved them down slowly. After patting down both of her arms, Bo took Tamsin's hand in hers, and licked what remained of her juices from those fingers that had been inside her just a few minutes ago, her eyes gazing at the blonde the whole time. She slowly ran her tongue up and down those long, beautiful fingers, chuckling when she saw Tamsin's aura explode.

"Hmmm...let's see, are you hiding anything that you shouldn't be, detective?" Bo asked playfully, as she turned the Valkyrie around. She tucked her hands under the Valkyrie's unbuttoned shirt from behind, her lips hovering on the back of Tamsin's neck. Pressing her hands on the side of Tamsin's waist, Bo moved them up slowly. Then she slid them to Tamsin's back, allowing herself to enjoy the silky feeling of her skin while licking the back of her neck. Hearing a muffled moan, Bo chuckled again, before she moved her hands to the front to cup those soft breasts. She took the Valkyrie's nipples between her thumbs and her index fingers and rubbed them, till they became pebble hard. Then she pressed her palms against them, grinding on them, making them even harder. The Valkyrie moaned and groaned, while arching towards Bo's hands to increase her pleasure.

With one of her hands still playing with Tamsin's nipples, Bo moved her other one down along the blonde's stomach. She circled her fingers on the toned belly, then tucked her hand into the other woman's pants. The blonde gasped and pulled against the handcuff, when Bo's fingers teasingly pressed on her folds through her thong.

"I think you'd better take off your pants, Tamsin," Bo whispered. "Or they are gonna be soaked, just like your thong..." She pulled off the belt first, before she unbuttoned Tamsin's pants. Then she took the Valkyrie's earlobe into her mouth and sucked it for a while, until she heard the moans coming from the Valkyrie's throat. "I need you to spread your legs for me, so I can take off your pants," Bo whispered into the taller woman's ear.

"Why don't you just force them off?" Tamsin taunted in a shaky voice.

"Oh, believe me, I have every intention to," Bo replied, her tongue circling around on the blonde's earlobe, before it moved down to her neck. "It's just...sometimes I can get really rough, and I'll tear the fabric into pieces...so, it's a question of whether you are ready to go without them after the _interrogation_...I don't have a problem with that at all, you know. I'd love to watch your juices dripping down along your inner thigh and the only thing you have on, from your waist down, is your lacy thong..."

Tamsin groaned, both in frustration and excitement. Biting her bottom lip, she had no choice but to spread her legs for Bo so the brunette could pull her pants off her.

"Good girl," Bo said as she spun the blonde around to face her. "Now I need you to...sit up on the table, so I can perform a _cavity search_."

"I'm not gonna follow every orders of yours, Bo," Tamsin huffed. "You'll have to try harder before you can actually make me do things."

"Do I? Maybe I haven't made myself clear, detective," Bo said as she ran her hands on the side of Tamsin's waist. She leaned in, her lips hovering above the blonde's, but not touching. Then she leaned in even more, her lips lightly pressing on Tamsin's ear. "How about I perform the cavity search with the help of my tongue then?" she breathed the words to the Valkyrie, before she ran her tongue all over her ear. She licked and sucked the blonde's ear, as if it was her folds that she was playing.

"God, Bo-" Tamsin moaned. Just the thought of Bo's hot, soft tongue running on her yearning center was making her go crazy. Eventually she moved to sit on the table, gasping, her hands gripping the edge of the table.

"Open your legs wide for me, detective," Bo commanded, her fingers flicking the blonde's tender nipples. "As wide as...when you fingered yourself in front of the mirror with me behind you in my bed two nights ago." She chuckled again, when she saw the blonde follow her orders without complaining. Then she pressed her lips on Tamsin's ear, and commanded in a whisper, "Spread your lips for me, so I can go deeper inside you."

Tamsin gasped sharply, before she did what Bo had just said. She face away from Bo in reflex, but couldn't help herself from turning back because watching the brunette going down on her was something too exciting to avoid. Soon she had to bite her index finger not to moan too loudly, when she felt Bo's tongue running on her core, flicking around her aching clit, and pushing into her entrance. When the brunette started to suck her clit, she bit down on her index finger so hard, that it eventually bled. Then Bo's fingers thrust inside her, curling up to hit her sweet spot, before the brunette turned them inside her, as if she was actually looking for contraband of some kind.

Bo grinned, when she realized that Tamsin was already on her edge and ready for her orgasm. She moved her fingers in and out then teasingly pressed her thumb on the Valkyrie's anus, and acted like she was about to push it immediately tensed up, when she felt that pressure on her ass, and that made Bo chuckle.

"I guess if you are this afraid of me putting a finger in you, it's unlikely that you'd put something else in there, isn't it?" Bo asked, yet still kept thumbing that entrance lightly.

Tamsin grabbed the edge of the table as hard as she could, as she tightened her muscles around Bo's fingers to stop her from going any further. It made her even more sensitive to the brunette's thrusts, and that feeling of uncertainty pushed her higher than ever. Throwing her head back, Tamsin grabbed the edge of the table as hard as she could, while waiting for her orgasm to flood through her body. However, right before she got off, Bo stopped everything, and stood up with an evil grin on her face. "I don't think you are hiding anything that you shouldn't be, detective," she said in a light, soft voice as she pulled her fingers out. With her middle finger, she feathered the blonde's swollen clit as she watched the Valkyrie arching her back again with a long, low purr.

"This is getting too old, Bo," Tamsin grunted. "This whole stop-before-I-cum-to-make-me-beg thing."

"No, that's not what I am about to do," Bo replied. "I mean, it's fun to hear you begging with your soft, sweet voice, but we are in the middle of an interrogation right now, which means I'm gonna need some answers before I give you what you want, officer."

"You do know that unlike you, I can get off by myself just fine, right?" Tamsin retorted as she ground her hips against Bo's fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of how skillful you can be getting yourself off," Bo replied with a lustful smile on her face. She licked her own lips seductively, before she continued, "but...I think you'd enjoy something more like...riding my thigh as hard as you want, while I suck your hard nipples...and when you cum all over me, you can suck my fingers...I know how much you love to do that…." Bo paused for a while, before she guided the Valkyrie to face her and sit on her lap. She enjoyed how turned on Tamsin would get upon hearing her words, and she continued, "So, ready to answer some questions, detective?"

While waiting for her answer, Bo gently ran her tongue on the other woman's nipples, over and over. The Valkyrie gave her no verbal answer, yet her beautifully exploding aura, her flushed cheeks and her short breaths told her that she was ready.

"I actually only have one question for you, officer," Bo said as she circled her fingertip on the blonde's hardened buds, her charms pushing through that sensitive skin. "A really simple one…."

"Just spit it out, you damn sex demon," Tamsin replied impatiently, her free hand pressing on Bo's shoulder, and her hips rocking against Bo's thigh.

"I want to know about your fantasies, Tamsin," Bo said.

"I don't talk about my fantasies, Bo..." Tamsin murmured, feeling both embarrassed and turned on.

"Why not? You don't think I'd actually fulfill your wishes, or are your fantasies too...naughty to talk about?" Bo asked in a seductive tone, her thigh lifted a little to give more friction to the blonde's wet core. She watched Tamsin bite her lip and turn away from her, and she continued, "I bet it's the latter, isn't?"

Tamsin's aura spiked, and suddenly Bo realized that this game was more interesting than she thought it would be. "What is it, Tamsin?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm not gonna tell you, Bo," Tamsin hissed. She pulled her thong aside, so she could have her entire centre pressing tightly against Bo's skin. "It's my fantasy, and I don't want to share with anyone."

"Oh, you should learn to share, Tamsin," Bo replied as she tucked her thumb between the Valkyrie's core and her thigh. She caressed Tamsin's clit, and got a few very loud gasps from the blonde.

Tamsin wanted to retort, but was too distracted to do so. She grabbed Bo's hand and pressed it tighter against herself, her eyes closed and her head fell back.

"Hmmm...let's play 20 questions then," Bo said. "Does your dirty fantasy involve...me?"

Tamsin bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No," she denied, but she knew her aura had probably given her away.

"So, it _does_ involve me," Bo beamed, her eyes flashing blue. Finding out that she was in Tamsin's fantasy made her feel super excited.

"So what?" Tamsin grunted as she rocked faster and faster. She swallowed hard to muffle her scream when Bo suddenly grabbed her ass and pressed her down hard. "Stop asking questions...Bo, just...make me cum hard for you..." she whispered as she buried her face into the brunette's shoulder.

"Then tell me about this little fantasy of yours," Bo replied. "I'll make you cum hard with my fingers and my tongue after that."

Tamsin groaned in desperation, torn between her need to get off, and the unyielding nature of a Valkyrie. She quivered in the strong pleasure, as she looked at Bo in her eyes. The brunette was looking back at her teasingly, but there was some genuine curiosity in those brown eyes, like she actually cared about her. That look embarrassed Tamsin even more, and she forced herself to turn away.

"Hmmm..." Bo murmured. "If you are so hush hush about it, I'm guessing that it's not something with you being in control...'cause if it was, you'd already have tried on me. So, am I the one who's in control in your wet dreams?" She asked in a soft voice, her fingers slowly moving down along the blonde's toned belly, before it moved back up to circle those nipples. Bo flicked the tip of her fingers on those hardened buds, with her charms sending through, and that just pushed the Valkyrie over the edge.

Biting down on Bo's shoulder hard, Tamsin came on her thigh. "I want you...inside me, now," she pleaded in a whimper. "I want those fingers of yours...inside me now, Bo…."

"Oh, no rush, I still need to find out what you are thinking about when you touch yourself at home," Bo said. "So, it's me being in control, and it's gotta be something we haven't done yet, right?"

Tamsin didn't answer her, because she thought no matter what she said, Bo would still know the real answer by reading her aura. "Just...fuck me, Bo," she pleaded again, moaning softly right beside Bo's ear.

Since Bo really wanted to know the answer, she licked her lips and suppressed her urge to pin the blonde down onto the table and take her hard. She stood up, with her thigh still between the blonde's and pressed her body against Tamsin's, forcing the Valkyrie to fall back until she had her hips against the edge of the table. She slowly inserted two of her fingers inside Tamsin's hot, wet core, and watched as the blonde open her mouth to let out a moan of pleasure and excitement. She pressed the tips of her fingers on Tamsin's sweet spot, using her charms to caress it.

Trembling in pleasure, and the unstoppable need of wanting to get off, Tamsin grabbed Bo's wrist and pushed her fingers deeper. "Stop. Fucking. Teasing," she hissed between gasps and moans.

"Then tell me what I want to know," Bo demanded, twisting the blonde's arm behind her back. "Tell me, Tamsin. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

So overwhelmed by her desires, Tamsin stole a glance at the handcuff that was on her wrist. She quickly turned back, hoping that Bo hadn't notice what she had just done. Then she groaned in frustration, when she saw that grin on Bo's face.

"Handcuffs. You want me to cuff you," Bo said, "but we've done that before, several times….you need something with the handcuffs, don't you? What is it, Tamsin? A blindfold? But we've done that before too. I remember how much you loved it. You trembled so hard when I went down on you."

Tamsin bit down on her lip hard, her hips rocking against Bo's fingers. She tried everything she could not to give Bo the answer she wanted, but she was afraid that she was about to give in soon.

"Clearly you want something with the cuffs and the blindfold, something we haven't done before," Bo murmured, her fingers keeping stroking that sensitive spot. "Tell me, Tamsin. I'll make it come true, I promise. I'll fuck you the way you want, and I'll make you cum so hard that-"

"A collar," Tamsin breathed the words into Bo's ear when she finally decided to give up fighting. "A collar with a leash…."

"Whoa!" Bo exclaimed at the answer which she had not expected at all. Then she felt immediately turned on by the idea of Tamsin wearing a collar with a leash. She pictured herself holding the leash, forcing the blonde to raise her body when she took her from behind, and that aroused her like crazy. She huffed out a chuckle, before she pressed her index finger on the Valkyrie's neck. "So...your fantasy is being my sex slave?" She asked teasingly as she caressed the blonde's neck. "You want me to put a collar on you. You want me to force you to do stuff that you claim you don't want to do, huh? Oh, you bad, bad, naughty Valkyrie…is that all? I bet it's not. I bet you want something more, Tamsin. Say like...a whip?"

Tamsin whimpered when she felt the sudden thrusts from Bo inside her. She tightened her muscles around those skillful fingers, as she moaned,"God...yes...Bo, fucking yes."

Adding another finger, Bo moved them rapidly in and out of the blonde's core as she lowered her head to suck on her nipples again. Then she stopped for a while, as she said, "you in my bed, cuffed and blindfolded, with a collar and a leash on you, and a whip in _my_ hand. My God Tamsin, I don't even want to spoil the fun by telling you what I'm gonna do to you with it...but I think you'll enjoy it more than anything, and you'll scream when you cum in my bed…."

Instead of responding in words, Tamsin responded Bo's tease in gasps, moans and muffled screams. She bit down on Bo's fingers, taking them into her mouth to lick them and suck them so it could ease a little tension of her upcoming orgasm. When that sudden, strong pleasure cascaded through her entire body, she froze there, with tears bursting out from her eyes. Then she collapsed into Bo's arms, while the brunette fed off her gently, like she was savoring the taste of her climax.

"Next time when we are in bed," Bo said as she caressed the Valkyrie's back. "Your dirty little wet dream will come true."

Tamsin grunted vaguely, as she held onto the brunette's shoulder tighter.


End file.
